


Prompt Fill - Ever Been in a physical fight?

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Prompt Fill - Ever Been in a physical fight?

Alex: “Yeah, a few times.” Alex blushed, smiling nervously. “It was in high school, mostly for stupid reasons, now that I think about it.” He averted his eyes, obviously embarrassed. “We were young, wanted to take on the world, you know how it is... I won, though.”

Elliot: “Are you into those kinds of stories? A man honorably fighting for his dreams, or for his love?” He chuckled into his beer. “But no, I don’t really have the constitution for brawling, and my height tends to scare off most who would try.”

Harvey: “Of course not!” He cleared his throat, taken aback by your question. “There are better ways of solving differences. If someone can’t be swayed by words, I doubt fists will change their mind, anyway.” He’d seen the damage people could do to each other, and he refused to bring more of that violence into the world.

Sam: “Oh, uh, yeah. Only one.” He pulled up his shirt, showing a faint white scar along his abdomen. “Some older kid took my skateboard, and I tried to get it back. He hit me with it. There was a lot of blood, and I think my mom tried to get the police involved. That was before we moved to Pelican Town, so I'm not sure what happened to him.”

Sebastian: “No...?” He said flatly, looking up from his novel over the brim of his glasses. “I thought I was a badass when I was younger, but I didn’t really pick fights. Probably would have gotten my ass kicked.”

Shane: “Yeah, a few. Luckily it wasn’t a big deal.” He bit into a pepper popper, his mouth still full as he continued. “Had a few beers, threw a few punches, had a few more beers... bouncer would throw us out, and we walked to the station singing a shanty.” He downed his popper with a swallow of beer. “Made for an interesting morning, wondering where the bruises came from.”


End file.
